


Pour la gloire du Wutai

by Zeegzag



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Tranche de vie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: La guerre fait rage au Wutai et une adversaire inattendue se dresse face à celui que l'on appelle le démon de la Shinra.





	Pour la gloire du Wutai

L’homme se tient là, sa silhouette impressionnante se découpant dans un coucher de soleil aussi rouge que le sang qui le souille des pieds à la tête. Quelques mèches argentées se sont échappées de sa natte et s’envolent sous la violence du vent. L’odeur du carnage, des incendies, de la magie. Dans le lointain, le vacarme des combats qui se poursuivent, des armes à feu qui crachent leurs salves meurtrières ; des ordres qui sont hurlés et des plaintes des agonisants.

Wutai est en guerre et, déjà, l’ennemi a pénétré jusque dans les entrailles de sa capitale. La fait ployer doucement, mais sûrement. Et dans les rues, les civils terrés chez eux peuvent entendre le pas des troupes de la Shinra résonner.

— Je vous laisserai pas faire !

L’individu a baissé ses yeux luisants de mako en direction la gamine. Les poings serrés et les larmes aux yeux, la détermination brille dans le regard de cette dernière. Contraste avec l’absence d’expressivité de celui qui se tient face à elle ; cet envahisseur vêtu de l’uniforme des premières classes du SOLDAT.

— Vous avez pas le droit de nous faire du mal. Vous avez pas le droit, c’est chez nous ici !

Une voix nasillarde de petite fille dont la place, en cet instant, serait davantage en sécurité auprès de sa famille, qu’au milieu de la rue à barrer la route à celui que tout Wutai appelle le démon de la Shinra.

— Prends ça, espèce de méchant !

La petite bondit en avant, se retrouve à seulement quelques dizaines de centimètres de sa cible et commence à donner des coups de poing dans le vent. Encore, encore et encore.

Sephiroth la regarde faire. Et sur son visage, toujours rien, comme si la vie l’avait déjà quitté. Se rend-elle seulement compte, cette enfant, qu’il aurait la force de la briser d’une seule main ? Ne voit-elle pas son épée, démesurée, encore poisseuse du sang de ses adversaires ? N’a-t-elle pas entendu parler de sa réputation ? Ne sait-elle pas qui il est ?

Les doigts qui tiennent Masamune raffermissent leur prise. La gamine, elle, continue ses attaques inutiles. Semble inconsciente du danger. Se tient là, la tête baissée et ses cheveux noirs lui tombant devant le visage.

Un rayon de soleil vient faire miroiter la lame qui se lève. Lentement. Mais au lieu de frapper, celle-ci se fige soudain et la main qui la maintient prisonnière trésaille, puis s’ouvre, comme prise d’une vive douleur.

Dans un tintement, Masamune s’écrase au sol, tandis que Sephiroth, une main à présent portée au niveau de son ventre, met un genou à terre. Un gémissement lui échappe et son visage, jusque là si lisse, se crispe.

Les yeux écarquillés, Yuffie ne semble pas croire en sa chance. Observe le plus grand adversaire qu’ait connu Wutai plié en deux, à ses pieds. La stupeur passée, c’est toutefois un large sourire qui vient étirer ses lèvres, tandis que la fierté envahit chaque parcelle de son petit corps.

— Bien fait pour toi ! Ça t’apprendre à t’en prendre à nous !

Et comme Sephiroth rouvre un œil, elle ajoute, les poings à présent sur les hanches et le torse bombé :

— Je suis trop forte !

Le SOLDAT laisse échapper un petit soupir. Puis sa main, sans brusquerie, se tend en direction de la petite et vient se poser sur ses cheveux.

— Oui, tu es forte, répond-il.

Son pouce laisse une traînée sanglante sur la peau bronzée de son front. Leurs regards se croisent, mais celui de Yuffie ne vacille pas. Contrairement à tant d’autres avant elle.

— Surtout, ne perds jamais cette force, ajoute-t-il. Et ne baisse jamais les bras. Il n’y a que comme ça que l’on peut survivre à ce monde…

**Author's Note:**

> Cette idée m'est venue d'une réplique qu'a Yuffie a au début de Crisis Core, après sa rencontre avec Zack. Elle se vante d'avoir restauré encore une fois la gloire du Wutai eeet... je me suis toujours demandé quelle histoire se cachait derrière ce "encore une fois".
> 
> Au début j'avais imaginé quelque chose avec Genesis, mais j'ai au final préféré écrire sur Sephiroth. Je n'exclus toutefois pas la possibilité d'écrire également cette "bataille" entre elle et Genesis... un de ces quatre. x)


End file.
